In recent years, thin-film transistors (TFTs) using an oxide semiconductor, for example, InGaZnO, are known. Specifically, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4982619, a TFT using an oxide semiconductor for an active layer is disclosed. Further, the use of photoalignment for an alignment film to be formed on a TFT substrate is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-238869).